


瞌睡龙探长! 片段1(就是想轻松欢快地发糖)

by 世界公民66号 (Stardust_66)



Series: 胖球队RPS-lofter搬运 [1]
Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Crimes & Criminals, Drinking, Fluff and Humor, M/M, University
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_66/pseuds/%E4%B8%96%E7%95%8C%E5%85%AC%E6%B0%9166%E5%8F%B7
Summary: 担心Lof垮掉，迟来的备份。搬运自我2016.09.03的Lofter［全名是DI Sleeping Dragon/瞌睡龙探长! ］主要破案，ALA无差，圈地自萌
Relationships: Ma Long/Zhang Jike
Series: 胖球队RPS-lofter搬运 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650640





	瞌睡龙探长! 片段1(就是想轻松欢快地发糖)

1.

夏末秋初，晚风习习。

张继科用手掸了掸公园矮石墙上并不存在的灰尘，半倚半靠地坐了上去。一只手扯松了领带，然后仰头喝干了另一只手里拿着的啤酒。看起来总是睡不醒的双眼迷蒙着望向不远处，一座维多利亚式的老宅子后花园里挂着彩灯，欢声笑语听起来忽远忽近。

他意识到自己有些醉了，心里嘲笑自己：跟着皓哥出去喝酒这么多年，酒量没一点儿长进。

他换了个方向凝视，哼起了不成调的小曲，然后抬头，透过树梢望向夏夜的星空。刚想作诗一首，他像察觉到什么似的一低头，平视着刚才凝望的方向，就发现马龙正朝着他走来。

这里的夏天湿气有些大，朦胧中马龙逆光走来的画面很好看。然而他步子走得轻快却不似平时稳当，大概也醉了。走近些后两人相视一笑，都觉得对方笑得一脸傻气。

——可怎么就这么喜欢呢？

“继科儿。”

“诶。”

马龙接着笑，然后随意地在继科身边坐下。两人共同享受着片刻的宁静。马龙穿着一身浅灰色的西装，搭配蓝色的领带和白衬衣，脚下是一双棕色的牛津鞋。和平时工作不同，这套衣服的剪裁和搭配让他显得年轻又有活力。

张继科低头反观自己的穿着：和平时没两样。黑西服白衬衫，绸缎的黑色窄领带。这才意识到，自己穿这身来参加庆祝老搭档退休的派对好像有点太正式了。

张继科的老搭档王皓其实没到退休年龄，但这些年落下不少伤，又想多花时间陪陪家人，所以转到警校去培养后备力量了。张继科很感激这个一直照顾自己的大哥，也知道自己性格不是特别容易相处，听说要换新搭档时本来还挺担心的。没想到和马龙这个刚毕业还带着书生气的模范生一拍即合，才合作了不到两周已经情同手足，并且有不亚于跟王皓合作很多年才培养出来的默契。

就像现在，马龙没问他为什么从派对里先出来，他也知道对方其实不需要他的答案：

“里面太闹了，我又喝不了多少，就躲出来吹吹风。”

“我猜也是。”马龙看着他笑。

张继科用余光都能瞥见那双亮晶晶的眼睛，距离非常近。他忽然有些害羞起来，打定主意保持目视前方发呆的样子，不转头和他对视。他想借喝酒来掩饰夜色中也许根本看不出来的脸红，晃了晃手里的啤酒罐，才想起刚刚已经喝完了。低头的瞬间有一点莫名的懊恼。

下一秒脸颊上传来冰凉湿润的触感。

“刚才挤出来找你的路上他们硬塞给我的。要吗？”

“……谢谢。”接过了玻璃瓶，看着瓶子有些惊讶“这里竟然能买到青岛啤酒？”

“哈哈，我也挺意外，所以忍不住先尝了一口。”

张继科垂着眼眸笑了笑，毫不犹豫地拿起来喝了两口。在异国就着家乡的啤酒，听着对面花园里传来的音乐和喧闹声，身边坐着朝夕相处的重要的人……刚想感叹一句“月色真美”，就听到了后方传来的警笛声。

两人立马警惕起来，马龙先起身：

“过去看看？”

等两人穿过小公园到达报警的房子时，值班女警已经把事情处理完了。两人晃悠过去，打了个招呼。报案人是住在这栋二层小楼一层的一名大学教授，案子属于家庭纠纷。得知不是什么要紧事，张继科松了口气之余也略有点失望。马龙拍拍他的肩，小声说：“和平年代，又是我们这种大学城里，能有什么大案子？”

女警李晓霞把刚刚做笔录的东西收好，看了他俩一眼，露出个有些无奈的笑：

“别看人家是教授，可不好对付了。先说是和老婆吵架被拿刀威胁所以报的警，等我上门了又说他老婆已经走了。然后又抓住我不放说上周末他家遭遇了入室盗窃，问能不能加强警备……”

马龙没憋住笑出了声，喝过酒后小奶音的声调扬得比往常高：“他当我们全城的警察都随叫随到、义务给他当保安呐！”

张继科也轻笑，搂住马龙的肩膀问：“来都来了，我们去会会他？”

“别介啊！别给我添乱！”李晓霞已经坐在车里，听到这句话连忙摆手。

然而等她走后两人还是按耐不住好奇心，敲开了这位教授的门。

教授五十多岁，穿着讲究但头发有点乱，看起来有些不耐烦，狐疑地打量着门外的两人。

“晚上好，我们是负责这一区的警察。您报警了是吧？”马龙笑着从西服内侧口袋掏出证件，同时小心不让挂在他肩膀上的张继科滑下去。

“电话是我打的没错。但已经没事了，你们同事不是刚走吗？”

“我俩就是路过，想顺便了解一下情况。”马龙感觉到张继科挂在自己肩膀上还探头探脑往屋里看，笑着忍住了揉他脑袋的冲动。

“上周的入室盗窃是怎么回事？丢什么东西了？”张继科眼睛还是半睁着，闷闷地说。

“什么都没丢，这才是我觉得奇怪的地方。但你也看见了，我家里都是书，最值钱的大概也就是些限量版古籍了。”教授侧身一摊手，“如果能分辨出哪些书是原版的更值钱，那这个贼比我不少学生都强呢！”

“您是研究什么的？”马龙无视了最后那句不适合作为教师立场说出的话。

“英国文学，方向是18-19世纪浪漫主义诗歌”教授昂起头很自豪。

“哦，我知道！”张继科激动了，说话下巴一张一合，弄得马龙有点痒，“不就是雪莱、拜伦他们那帮号召及时行乐的家伙嘛！要是放在现代就是一帮摇滚青年！‘过把瘾就死’！”

马龙笑而不语，教授的脸色很难看。

周一早上，马龙和张继科不出所料被刘国梁叫到了办公室训话。

“你们两个，怎么搞的，啊？”刘月半一拍桌子。

马龙立正站好，顺手扶了一下杵在旁边已经要睡过去了的张继科，确认他眼睛没完全闭上后，再转头继续认真地看着刘国梁。

“张继科你说说你，去瞎掺和什么？王皓开派对庆祝调职是好事嘛，大家聚在一起喝点酒我也可以理解，高兴嘛。是哇？可是你们喝了酒跑到报案人家里去捣什么乱？”

“刘长官，是我听到警笛声想看看需不需要帮忙，才跟继科提议过去的……”

“马龙我没问你！啊？也不想想当时你们是个什么形象，是哇？又喝醉了，要是报案的是个小姑娘还不被张继科你吓着！”

“我没醉。”张继科平视前方，不看刘国梁，语气里全是不满。

“好小子，你那点儿酒量我还不清楚？来，我念念昨天那个大学教授投诉你们的内容给你听……两个青年男子自称警察、上门骚扰……醉酒……态度轻浮、傲慢无礼……你说说，你说说！多影响咱们警局的形象啊，是哇？”

“我们……”

“没让你说！”刘国梁重新坐下来，叹了口气。然后双手拍了拍圆鼓鼓的脸颊，抬头看着前面并排站着的两人。

“王皓决定退出一线之后，我本来应该继续我们局以老带新的传统的。当初决定让你们这俩年轻警官搭档，除了看中你们的个人能力之外，也是希望继科你能多学学马龙——稳重点！啊？是哇？业务能力出色、人际关系又好，最重要的是稳重、听指挥，办事让人放心。分到我这里来时别的区都羡慕着呐！”

马龙忍不住嘴角上扬：余光里看见刘国梁每夸自己一句，张继科就在身旁郑重地点一下头，现在一直点头看起来又要睡着了。

“但是！我让你们搭档是为了让张继科你收敛点、学习马龙的稳重！而不是让马龙你跟着张继科一起闹腾一起疯！”又一拍桌子。

这回轮到张继科笑了，对于“带坏马龙”这个名声和能力，他是很自豪的。

“瞧瞧你！还有脸笑！你们俩要是一个月之内再接到一起投诉，我就不让你当探员甚至片儿警了，直接贬下去当交警！听见没有？看看你在路边贴罚单时表情还有没有这么得意这么拽！”

“报告长官，我没故意表现得拽。”张继科指着自己的脸正色道：“我就长这样儿。”

马龙刚才想像张继科当交警的样子就已经想笑了，忽然又来了这么一句，憋笑憋得很辛苦；在刘国梁放弃继续今天份对于张继科的训话、摆手把他们赶出去时才如获大赦。

这两个英俊潇洒的年轻警官一脸严肃、步伐一致地走出大Boss门外，迎着同事的注目礼快速路过一排排办公桌，等到了没人的走廊才松劲，勾肩搭背笑成一团。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

［话痨作者还想说：］

这篇来源于前两天想到的AU破案脑洞，觉得哪怕是片段也要凑合写出来，一旦看到自己写的实际水平估计就死心了www不然我今天不能安心写论文改论文（进度又延后了呜呜呜活该）（重看了一遍发现刘胖可能ooc了对不起）

本来想写神夏crossover，但是两边人物都太性格分明不好代入。所以还是想尽量不ooc，但是借鉴一些我很喜欢的侦探推理类小说和影视作品。后面如果有机会写得长一点的话，案情借鉴了哪部作品都会注明～背景设定什么的不要深究，就图个乐呵。这篇是参考/致敬一个很小众的英国推理剧Inspector Lewis（推荐！第九季刚结束）照搬了剧里一些画面希望没问题，不妥删；DI是Detective Inspector的简称，我随便翻译成探长／探员，警局内部设定和景物描写也是欧式风格，就当我把胖球队集体搬到英国某个小地方当片儿警了吧 不过能买到青岛啤酒是我在的北美小地方的现实梗，当时可感动了～ 

从小爱看推理小说但是没尝试写过，这次没啥情节，主要是想让他俩发糖❤️ （更带感的警察／杀手／特警／枪战类型AU有好几个大大已经写得特别特别棒了～我就负责每天等更新和撒花～）

入獒龙獒坑大概已经三四周了，过去两周各种刷文嗑糖嗑到迷幻（香港站澳门站还有昨天见面会，不怎么刷微博的我补都补不过来……只恨喜欢上他们太晚）。虽然还欠着瑜洲［私教］坑说好10月填，但果然还是这种两人有共同的成长经历和目标、既是最好的朋友也是最强的对手的情况更戳我（之前猪波也是，而且运动员比艺人付出的更多、理想和目标也更热血……），所以完全走火入魔出不了坑（也不打算出=w=）。至于瑜洲文，说好了不坑就不会坑的！给还在等的各位亲们比心（拖延症晚期真是唾弃自己）

圈地自萌。目前想到的应该是獒龙獒无差，标题就是为了好玩，个人比较偏向龙獒（切开黑、黑芝麻汤圆什么的太有诱惑力），然而应该看不出来，反正我也不会开车～

谢谢观看！欢迎提建议～现在这俩热度这么高能被看到就很难得了w笔芯

**Author's Note:**

> 后续Case1-研究所杀人事件 Case2-校园性侵案 找到备份了也会搬运过来


End file.
